The dragon slayer and the slave
by Nira Dragneel
Summary: What if Erza wasn't the only slave from The Tower of Heaven!Years after she escaped, Lucy Heartfilia also managed to escape the hell hole where they tortured the people in all ways only to revive something evil and to kill them all in the end. Natsu found her and took care of her. Now the hunters are after her and Natsu is ready to save her once again! First story!Be kind
1. Chapter 1

It was beautiful night. The sky was filled with stars and the moonlight was illuminating the road. A girl in her sixteen was running as fast as she can. Her dress was torn and barely covered her body. Bruises and dried blood could be seen underneath the ripped cloth. Her hair was a mess and you could hardly recognize that it is blond because it was covered in dirt and blood. The girl had chains in her wrists which were so tight that they were thrusting deep in her skin making it bleed.

-Catch that stupid wench you morons! Don't let her escape. – screamed a man not so far behind her. As you can see they chased her. She barely had any power left. Her ankle was dislocated making it hard to run, she had two or three broken ribs making it hard to breath and the sweat and blood were blurring her sight making it hard to see. The blond didn't noticed the hill she was running into and fall, rolling in the process. The good thing was that her chasers didn't see that and passed her. The bad thing was that while she was rolling she hit her head multiple times in small rocks or in wooden branches. When she finally came to a stop she was on her back watching the starry night sky through the crowns of the trees. (Yeah there was some forest under the hill.)

-I will die right? – she asked herself – I just wish I can see the sun and feel the warm. All that I saw in my whole life was death, blood, sadness, coldness and torturing. Maybe I just have no luck. I never had it.

That were her last words before she closed her eyes, falling into the darkness. That girl as you may know is Lucy Heartfilia. Once a heiress of the big Heartfilia company and now escaped slave from The tower of Heaven.

Natsu POV

I was heading to my house in the forest after I had a date with Lisanna. I don't actually know what that means. I mean I know what it means but I just don't think I like her that way and that the date was "romantic". It's more like I love her like a sister and it was just hanging out. After that incident she was gone for two years and now that she is back I just want to spend some time with her, but she can be really clingy sometimes. Well I just hope she don't think I love her or something like that because…. I stopped death in my tracks when I saw a body not so far away. I neared it cautiously and what I saw just made my blood run cold. There was lying a girl. She was so beaten and she had bruises and blood all over her body and head. If it wasn't for her faint breathing that I barely heard with my dragon slayer hearing, I could have thought that she is dead. I couldn't help but notice the chains. From where is she and just what happened to her. I didn't have time to think about this and I just picked her bridal style and ran to my house. I kicked the door open startling Happy in the process.

-Natsu what happened? Who is this girl? – he started asking me.

-Happy, please bring me some bandages and morphine from the first aid kid.

-Right away.

I just laid the girl on my bed and started removing her clothes. Well the remains of them. I was trying not to blush because this is too serious situation to think about this kind of stuffs. Then Happy flew to me and gave me the things I asked him to bring me. Then I started to clean her wounds, even the slightest were cleaned. After that I bandaged her and dressed her in one of mine t-shirts. It was long enough to cover her body it ended just to her knees. I noticed how fragile she looked. I thought that just by holding her any harder she can break like a brittle porcelain. I was just about to leave her when I saw that she started shivering. She was cold obviously. I hesitated for a bit before lying down. I took her in my arms and hugged her. As a fire dragon slayer my body heat is really high so I thought that it may help her. After some time she indeed stopped shivering and snuggled closer to me. Happy was already sleeping and the girl seemed to be fine so I also closed my eyes drifting to the dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank to the people who followed me and fav this. It really means a lot because I'm new in those kind of things. It's my first time writing a story so I really appreciate it.**

** xxchatonxx – Merci Beaucoup! Je suis très heureux!**

Lucy POV  
>I could feel something warm right next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and then closed them again. I tried adjusting to the bright light. Was I in Heaven ? Then I felt I was lying on really warm and comfortable pillow. Where I am ? And since when the pillows move ? Wait ? Move ? I opened my eyes wide and I almost screamed when I found that I was lying not on something but rather on someone. It was a guy with strange pink hair and tan skin. He looked like he was on the same age with me, muscular and really good looking. The boy then stirred and started opening his eyes. They were onix and I found myself lost in them. Then I felt shaking. The boy was shaking me. Was I really staring at him for so long ?<br>-Oi are you alright? – he asked.  
>-W-who are you ? Why I am here ? And where exactly I am ? - I was terrified. What if he want something from me ? What if he want to sell me to someone to be slave again ?<br>-My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. And I just saved you.  
>-...Y-you saved me ?<br>-Of course. You were lying there, beaten up and bleeding. What should I have done ? Leave you there ? – I could see it in his eyes. He was really concerned about my condition and he really wanted to help me.  
>-I don't know if it will be enough to just say 'Thank you'. – I stood from the bed and bowed my head to him – You saved my life so in return you have mine. I will do whatever you want and I'm even willing to give my life protecting you.<br>I saw a look of shock in his eyes. He then slowly stood up and I freaked out. Will he hit me ? I tried protecting myself with my hands. After minute or so I still couldn't feel anything. Then I took a look and saw him staring at me with surprise and confusion.  
>-Are you not going to hit me ? – I asked hesitantly.<br>-To hit you ? What are you talking about ? Why would I want to hit you ?  
>-Because I'm a trash and a girl from lower class who is not supposed to talk to someone better than her if not allowed ?<p>

Natsu POV  
>When I heard what she said I was once again shocked. Who in his right mind would tell something like that to a girl like her ?<br>I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Those big, beautiful, brown eyes. Wait, what I am thinking ? There I only saw sadness, loneliness and pain.  
>-Who told you this ? – I asked her – what happened with you ?<br>She looked away, unshed tears in her eyes and biting her lip.  
>-I-I was slave... in the Tower of Heaven. There they would always beat us if we talk back to them. They barely fed us and they taught us that if we talk to someone better than us then we should be hit or tortured. It was hell being there.<br>Her tears started rolling on her cheeks and she sobbed.  
>Then I asumed that the best thing I could do is to just hug her for comfort. And I did it. These people were obviously sick.<br>-Don't cry. Now you are with me and I'll take you to Fairy Tail where you will find amazing people who will love you and treat you like a family. I promise.  
>She stopped and looked at me with curiosity.<br>-Fairy... Tail ? – she asked slowly – What is that ?  
>-What you don't know it ? How long were you in there ?<br>-For almost ten years.  
>-Fairy Tail is guild for wizards, but we can let you even if you are not one. – I reasured her.<br>-That sounds awesome I want to see it. – she beamed in hapiness and I just smiled at her childish behaviour.  
>-Natsu what happened ? Why are you up so early ? – Happy flew to us rubbing his eyes. He then saw the girl and offered her his paw. He want to great her, how cute.<br>-... Do you have any fish ? – he asked innocently.  
>- HE CAN TALK ? – the girl screamed clearly frightened.<br>- Of course I can. I'm not a fish. Cats can talk but fishes can't. Get it ? Natsu you should teach her to some things before going to the guild.  
>I couldn't sweatdrop at this. Well whatever, we really need to buy her some clothes before going to the guild.<br>-You know what, I'm going to buy you some clothes. You take that time to take a shower and then we'll go. Is this good with you ?  
>-Yes it is. I would love to take a bath. I haven't have one in years. Thank you so much for everything... Natsu. – She smiled at me and I was happy because that was a real and happy smile not a fake one.<br>-Ok then I'm going. – just when I was at the door I turned – What is your name ?  
>-Lucy – she answered me and entered the bathroom. I smiled and left. That will be interesing. I wonder what will happen now.<p>

**Now this was chapter 2 ! I hope you liked it guys ! And don't forget to review! It will make me really happy ! 3**  
><strong>Also I'm sorry if there are mistakes I'm not that good in english. T^T xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So hello guys! Here is 3 chapter! Thank you again for the followers, favs and reviews. I'm glad that you like my story and I'm grateful for your support! Thank you!**

**YessCristopher** – _Thank you so much! Oh yeah Lucy is a wizard she is just hiding her magic because she doesn't trust anyone right now. And yes you will see in this chapter about her and Erza. They know each other. ^u^_

**AnimeOnCookie** – _Thank you dear ^^ Glad you like!_

**Arcin Enroth** – _Thanks so much! And of course I'll read it and I'll leave you a review to see what I think about it!_

**tinaphout** – _Thanks so much dear *u* no no it wasn't rude! It made me want to post the chapter earlier xD ^^ Thanks!_

Lucy POV  
>I entered the bathroom and stripped myself of the shirt and all bandages then turned the shower. The feeling was great. I could feel how all the dirt and grime was getting off my body. After long and refreshing bath, I covered myself with a towel and went to search for some clothes to wear. I found some shirts in the nearby wardrobe. They were big so I didn't have to worry. I couldn't help but sniff. It was an amazing smell of cinnamon and ash. It calmed me immediately and I felt like curling up in the bed, hugging the cloth. Then I heard sound coming from the hall.<br>"Oi Lucy. Are you done with your shower?" I recognized it. It was Natsu. Was he really that fast in shopping or did I took too long in the bath? Well whatever.  
>"Oh! Hey Natsu, I'm done. You may use it if you want to."<br>"Okay. Here take these. I don't know if you will like them. I'm a boy and I don't understand girlish things" he said a little annoyed and I chuckled at his behavior. I took the bag from his hands and looked down only to see the best dresses I've ever seen. I pulled the first one. It was pink with stars all over it and was just below my knees. The other one was light blue with hearts and dots and it was made of satin. They were so beautiful and remembered me of the ones I used to wear when I was little in our big mansion. I missed those days, but there is no room for nostalgia right now. Also there was a cute pair of boots that reached my knees.  
>"Thank you so much Natsu, they are gorgeous" I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was one of a kind.<br>"No problem. Now I'll go to shower, you dress and we'll go to the guild." I fidgeted uncomfortably in my place and looked away. I'm still not so sure about this guild I mean who wouldn't be in my place. I was held like a slave for ten years. I can't trust people so easy and I don't like being around big groups of people.  
>"Are you okay? Are you sure you want to go there. If you don't want to, then we'll stay here. It's not a big deal" he shrugged his shoulders. Well how can I say no. If he says that there is good then why not believe him right?! I trust him with my life.<br>"No, no there is no problem at all. We'll go"

After an hour Natsu POV

We were currently going to the guild and I could feel how uncomfortable Lucy was. Maybe she didn't want to show it to me, but I still knew. Well I just hope that they will accept her and that she will like it there. She need friends and more people to socialize after all that. They may help her to finally feel at home, surrounded by family. Soon we neared the building. The big flag with our insignia could be seen. **(A.N by the way, this is after the fight with Phantom Lord and Juvia and Gajeel are there too)** I was about to open the doors when she stopped. "What's wrong?" she looked unsure "Uhm, not to be rude, but…are you sure that it's going to be safe? From what I can hear I think that when I get in I will be hit by a table!" I thought for it for a second and then understood what she was talking about. "Ahahahaha don't worry" I reassured her "I will protect you" she blushed and we finally entered. Maybe we really attracted their attention because all the stares were directed towards us and for first time it was so silent. When Erza noticed us she came to us and I felt Lucy grab my arm tightly and stare wide eyed. "Natsu who is this girl with you?"  
>"...E-Erza-nee...?!"<br>"...L-Lucy?"

**A.N. Tehe~ I hope you like it! About that "nee" thing xD don't think that they are actual sisters ok? ^^ I will try to write longer chapters from now on. Review please. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hello guys! ^^ It's Nira-chan :3 Thank you again for the reviews and all. You guys make me happy! Love you all and enjoy the chapter. It's longer this time haha ^u^**

**YessCristopher** – _Natsu shoppind, yees gihi :D_

**Angelfire0950** – _Thank you so much!_

**Monkey-chan123** – _Thank you so much! Yes I'm going to write about it for sure! ^u^_

**xXkawaii-desuXx** –_ Thank you so much! Glad you like it!_

**dark shadow400** – _Thank you very much! I appreciate it!_

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx** – _Thank you so much dear ^^ You'll see her magic in the next chapter :)_

**Arcin Enroth** –_ Thank you! I'm glad you can imagine it and like it. I'm grateful, really! It will be no problem to PM you! ^^ Ok I'll find the story and read it! ^u^_

** ErzaScarlet90** – _Ahaha thank you so much dear! No it's not selfish it makes me want to write more. xD ^^_

**xxchatonxx** – _Merci beaucoup ! Oui, elle est un mage. Oui, son magie est connecté avec les étoiles ! ^u^_

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

"…E-erza-nee?!..."  
>"…L-lucy?"<p>

**Flashback**

"No, I don't want here, it's disgusting, dark and cold" cried the seventh years old Lucy who was brought in the tower week ago. She had chains on her ankles and wrists and it was painful for her fragile little body. And when someone whipped her it didn't help much. She just sat alone in the wet corner of the cell, starving, tired and crying softly. The children and the adults couldn't do anything but to just stare pitifully at her. Then a girl who appeared to be just an year older than Lucy, came and sat next to her.

"Hi there, my name is Erza. What's your name?" she asked gently "My name is Lucy" she said while sobbing "Tell me why are you crying? Why are you crying?" The little girl just throw herself at Erza and hugged her. "I don't want to do it anymore *sob* My hands hurts and my legs too. I'm tired, cold and so hungry. I hate this place!" she sobbed uncontrollably and the readhead rubbed her back in comforting manner. She was here long before the little blonde and knew her condition very well. But what could she possibly do. Then a boy with blue hair and tattoo on his face appeared. "Here, you can have my food" he smiled kindly and handed Lucy plate with some bread and meat.

He waited for her to take it but she didn't. "I may be starving. But I would never take your meal. You also should eat so there is no need to offer me your food. I don't want to burden you or something like that so…take it back. I'll be fine. Thank you thought" Jellal and Erza were surprised at first, thinking how tough this girlie can be sometimes and then smiled. They just found a new member for their family. Time passed. Erza and Jellal were like the big brother and sister she never had so she started caliing them Erza-nee and Jelly-nii. They also thought of her as their little cute sister and were overprotective. When the guards used to beat or whip her, they will defend her and take the punishment for her.

Lucy wandered around one night and found a boy with brown-reddish hair, playing with a snake. She neared him and sat down. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked curious. He seemed to hesitate for a bit before he smiled a little. "Only from here I can see the sky and smell sea breeze" the girl was taken aback. She never knew of the existence of such place on the tower but hen her smile grew bigger. "My name is Lucy, let's watch the stars together from now on." he blushed, kawaii "My name is Erik and this is my friend Cubelius. Nice to meet you Lucy and of course we'll the sky together" he grinned and took her small hand in his bigger one. She blushed from the contact but kept star gazing. That night they talked a lot and got to know each other. And the next one too.

Everyday they would work together. He would help her when she collapsed on the ground from exhaustion before the guards to notice. Lucy met him with Erza and Jellal and they were again overprotective, thinking he was her boyfriend and saying that the will kill him if he broke her heart. Milliana always teased them until they were red like tomatoes and smoke came from their ears.

One night there was a chance for escape. They found a tunnel and were planning to use it. Erik and his friends went first. After them Sho, Milliana, Simon, Wolly, Erza, Jellal and Lucy. But just when Sho was about to enter the guards came and caught them. "Alright brats. To whom was the stupid idea of escaping" Jellal was about to step and say it was his but Erza beated him to. "It was me" she declared. Lucy couldn't allow her sister to suffer alone so she fearless stepped too "It was mine idea! I suggested it. " they all were shocked to hear such confidence in her voice. The guard murmured something and then grabbed Erza and Lucy and threw them over their shoulders. Their smiles and tear stained faces made the others' hearts ache. And the last words echoing through the darkness of the cell.

"We'll be alright!"

**A little sad isn't it?! Well now you know better about their relationship and what happened at the tower. In the next chapter it will be the rest of the flashback and the reunion of Erza and Lucy. And also you'll see Lucy's magic. Hope you liked it. Review guys! Love you all and good day/night from me! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys! Nira-chan here. ^^ Thank you again for the reviews and all. I hope you will like it. So this is chapter 5!**

**ButterTARDIS36** - _Ahaha really? Glad you liked it!_

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx** -_ Thank you dear! Happy to hear that!_

**Arcin Enroth** - _Yeey! Thank you very much! And I finally read your story and review. ^^_

**Cara KnightWalker** - _Thank you soo much!_

**warriormaiden52** - _Aww Thanks sooo much!_

Jellal couldn't wait any longer. He took a sword and ran to save Erza and Lucy. He couldn't leace the girl he loved and his little sister there. The boy managed to defeat some guards who were on his way and entered what seemed to be enormous room where the girls were supposed to be kept. When he saw Erza, he rushed to her side immediately.

"Erza, are you alright? What have they done to you?" he screamed enraged and worried, ready to cry any moment now. Her right eye was gone and blood poured from the big wound. The readhead also looked like she was electrified.

"J-Jellal...L-Lucy" she murmured weakly. He lied her gently on the ground and went to help Lucy who wasn't far from them. When the boy neared her, he gasped from shock. There was big and deep gash riping her left arm. It reached from her wrist all the way to her shoulder. It looked like the blade went through the one side and exited from the other. She also had many bruises all over her body. The sigh was disgusting and the smell of so much blood made Jellal cover his nose and want to puke. Her condition was far worse than Erza's and she needed help fast before her big wound to be infected. He untied her and picked her up bridal style. The he went to Erza and helped her up. Fortunately she was able to walk by herself even if it wasn't that gracefully. The good thing was that the girls were safe and treated, but this time Jellal was caugh and he was going to receive big punishment for his actions. When the readhead and the blone woke up and heard about it they started rebellion to save him.

"Don't give up! This is for our freedom" screamed the little Erza, wearing poor made armout and a broom in her hands. Lucy was watching from afar. She badly wanted to joing them and help them but she couldn't in her condition. Then she saw grandpa Rob jumps infront of Erza to protect her and dies. Her grandpa. She loved him so much. He used to tell me different stories of his adventures with his friends and all about the magic.

All went red. She fell to her knees, wide eyes, tears falling one after another. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs. A magic circle appeared underneath her. It was big and yellow with star decorations. Different planets and stars surrounded her. It was as if the heavens opened and the constellations themselves came down under the little blonde's orders. The falling stars attacked the guards without any mercy. They were defeated in seconds. Then the glowing died down and Lucy slowly looked around herself. There were lying bodies on the ground and all the rebellions were looking at her in awe.

In the corner of her eye she saw Erza. The readhead was also on her knees, big red magic circle underneath her and weapons floatin in the air next to her. Was that thing called magic? She and Erza had it in them? The feeling was amazing. Coming from the heart and penetrating through your body, warming it up. Then Erza went somewhere but Lucy couldn't follow her and just collapsed on the hard ground. Time passed. She didn't know how long she lied there. It seemed like hours, days, but it may be just minutes. The girl heared something or someone coming and slowly lifted her head, headache strong as if they pierced her with knives. She looked up and saw a boy with blue hair and tattoo.

"J-Jelly-nii?" she managed to choke with her rasped voice.

"Well hello there lil sis" he said. But Lucu knew this instant. That wasn't Jellal she knew, it wasn't her onii-chan. The way he said it sounded sick and cruel as if some evil demon possessed him. She was scared. What happened with Erza? With the others?

"I let Erza go if you are wondering, she is free now. I doubt you'll see her again. As for the others...they will stay here and be slaves until the tower is finished. There will be no compromises. This applies especially to you. You should know better Lucy... there is no escape from the tower. But then again...why would you want to escape from the paradise?" he laughed in a sicked way. Then the world went black.

When the girl woke up, whe was chained once again. She tried using her magic but it didn't worked. Were these chains preventing her from doing it? And again years passed. She ws treated like a trash and tortured by her own brother personally. Especially when he was bored. She had to be careful in everything. Because of that she became too mature and intelligent for her age. She had to survive herself when she finally managed to escape one day. It was hard at first. After all, she was trapped for years and didn't know anything the outside world. She quickly learned how to cover her tracks, make fire, find food and water sources, climb the trees for better view or to escape her hunters. She learned how to catch fishes and rabbits. That went for some months untill the hunters catched up to her. She was running again, the chains rattling, barefooted with bruises and blood all over her and right down the hill.

End of the flashback

"I-is it really y-you?" Erza asked, taking step hesitantly.

"Yes Erza-nee, i-it's me...I...I..." she couldn't finish because Erza englufed her in a tight hug. She was crying and sobbing. Tears were coming even from her fake eye. It was surprising for everyone to see Erza in such state, but she didn't care about it.

"I thought I will never see you again" she whispered and the tears fell on Lucy's golden hair.

"Me too...I missed you so much." she rubbed the readhead's back, just how she used to do in the cold nights when they were cuddling on the cold ground. That made Erza cry even more and Lucy too after her. The people in the guild could only smile and at the same time wondering what was their story. The most sensitive ones even shed some tears.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your moment but it will be good if you bring the girl to the infirmary. Wendy will heal her wound till there is nothing left" said a beautiful white-haired woman with crystal blue eyes. You may know her as MiraJane. She smiled kindly at them.

"And if you want something to eat or drink call me" came a girl with the same white hair but short. (There will be no thing such as Edolas. Lisanna never died. Gajeel just found Lily in the woods and no Mira is not that badass bitchy girl. She is our kind and sweet matchmaker and I want it to stay like that xD)

Erza just nodded and headed towards the infirmary, holding onto Lucy for dear life. When they entered they sat at the bed, still hugging each other. Some minutes later Wendy came, ready to treat the girl's wounds but she stopped in her tracks when she saw both girls cuddling and sleeping on the bed. The sigh was heartwarming and she exited, leaving them to have their moment. She may come again later.

**Well this was chapter 5 and I hope you liked it. So Lucy's magic is connected with the stars. She is not only celestial spirit mage but she has other spells similar to Urano Metoria. You know what I mean. Ancient magic. So, I will be busy for the next few days with the stupid school and my art so I don't know if I'm going to post something, but if I find some hole in my schedule then I'll do it! Bye from me! ^u^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey guys! I'm back. Did I missed you? Because I missed you! Well here is the new 6 chapter. It's the longest one. Sorry for my long absense butI had many work with doing Christmas gifts for my friends in DA! That remains me.. it's almost Christmas and soon I'll be in Christmas vacation yeey! Never mind that, enjoy the chapter.**

**Monkey-chan123** - _Thank you very much! I will! :3_  
><strong>AnimeOnCookie - <strong>_Awww thank you so much!_**  
><strong>**_Arcin Enroth -_**_Nyaaa thanks so much dear, glad you like!_**  
><strong>**_Guest -_**_Thank chuuu!_**  
><strong>**_xXJayfeatherRocksXx -_**_Yes it is her softest moment. Thank you so much!__**  
><strong>_**Gues 2 -** N'awwww thanks so much dear!**  
>1nalushipper - <strong>_Thank you very much. Yes I also love when the grammar is right. Sorry for my mistakes and thanks for correcting me! I'll try to write better. ^^__**  
>xxchatonxx<strong>__ - Merci beaucoup! __Je suis content que vous l'aimez cher!_

Erza woke up when a bright light showered her face. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping blonde. The redhead found herself smile and the tears fell again. Her little sister was finally with her. She could see her, hear her, touch her and she was full with delight and happiness. But when she saw her injuries and scars she cried not from happiness but from sadness and anger because she couldn't protect her little blonde beauty. Those scars will remain Lucy the hell she went through, her whole life. Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a gentle hand to brush her tear stained cheek.

"Why are you crying Erza-nee?" asked softly Lucy

"Because I'm happy that you are here" she answered. "Will you join the guild?"

"Well I didn't want at first, but now is different…I'll join" she said with bright smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. That way we'll ne together…always" the redhead smiled and cupped Lucy's face, kissing her forehead.

"Uhm…sorry for the interruption. Can I come in?'' came soft and little voice from the door.

"Ah! Yes of course. Come here Wendy" answered Erza and a beautiful bluehaired girl neared them. She was really cute and seemed to be twelve years old.

"Hi. My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you Lucy-san" she introduced herself "I'm here to heal whatever damage you have" she smiled innocently and the two girls couldn't help but return it. The girl started doing her work and after half an hour she was ready. The only scars left were those on her back from the continuing whipping and the one on her left arm. The bluette felt bad for not being able to heal them but Lucy reassured her that it's alright which brightened the girl's mood. The blonde was grateful, really grateful because her body was clean and healed and her skin was soft and beautiful like satin.

"Ok, we are ready to go to the guild hall. You should eat something Lucy. I'm sure you are starving." Erza said motherly.

"I-I really am" answered Lucu shyly and blushed every time her stomach would growl. The girls laughed and helped her on her legs. She was still very weak and couldn't walk by herself. When they exited the infirmary, all the people stared at them. Lucy shivered and hid behind Erza, trembling in fear.

"Stop staring like that! You are scaring her." She yelled and glared at all which caused them to immediately avert their gazes and to shiver or hide from fear. The three girls went to the bar and sat on the stools. "Mira, will you please give her something to eat and drink" asked Erza.

"Of course. What do you want sweetie" she asked with big and sweet smile as always.

"Water please…and a sandwich" answered Lucy.

"Only that? Well as you wish dear." Answered Mira and went to make the food. She quickly came back with the orders and placed them on the counter in front of Lucy who immediately grabbed them and ate them in seconds.

"Ara, ara! You must be really hungry. When was the last time you ate dear?" asked the white haired girl curios and concerned. When was the last time she ate? She doesn't remember. It was so long since she ate good food. All the time she was held in the tower, they would only feed her with some stale bread and rarely meat.

"I-I…well let's say it was long time ago" she finally answered.

The guild watched all with curiosity, wanting to know more about the mysterious girl and her relationship with their re-quip mage. As if reading their minds, the redhead sighed and stood up from her stool.

"I guess you all want to know about me and Lucy so I'll tell you our past. Do you agree with that Lucy?" said Erza

"N-n-no… I don't think it's a p-problem at all " she answered quietly. The blonde wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them her past, especially when she barely knew them. But if her nee-chan trusts them then why not she. They eventually told the guild about all what happened excluding their pasts before the tower and when Lucy was talking, Erza wanted to cry again. She didn't know that Jellal would be so cruel to torture his little sister like that. Most of the girls were in tears and the boys were angrily clenching fists. They've never thought that someone so powerful and strong looking like Erza was that weak and vulnerable before. They couldn't believe that so fragile and gentle looking girl like Lucy would be able to handle so much pain. A blue haired short girl ran to the blonde and hugged her, startling Lucy.

"You went through so much. You are so strong and brave" she cried and buried her face in Lucy's bug bust. The blonde felt a little embarrassed and awkward but she hugged the girl back and smiled.

"It's all in the past. I'm here now" she said and then the bluette looked at her and smiled brightly

"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden. You can call me Levy-chan. Nice meeting you" she introduced herself and held her hand for Lucy to shake.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. You can call me Lu-chan." answered the blonde, shaking Levy's hand, but stopped when she heard gasps around her. She turned hesitantly and asked "What? W-What was that f-for?"

Then a guy with raven hair and with no clothes neared her and looked serious. "You are the lost heiress of Heartfilias" she looked at him strangely and nodded her head slowly "We heard that your parents are paying big amount of money to find you" Lucy's heart clenched. "All these years they didn't stop searching you and when we heard your name…" he couldn't finish because she collapsed on her knees, her legs couldn't held her any longer. She started sobbing "M-mommy, d-daddy" she choked through sobs and tears. Erza, Mira and Wendy were on her side immediately, trying to clm her.

"Shh it's ok. We'll call them. You'll see them soon I promise" whispered soothingly Erza. That seemed to relieve Lucy and she stopped crying and trembling.

"Master, please call them. Let them come here to see Lucy" suggested Mira sweetly.

"Ah, yes, yes I will right away" he answered and went to his office.

"Now that this is arranged, let's get your guild mark" chirped the take-over mage cheerfully and went to the bar to find the stamp. "What color and where you want me to stamp you" she asked after finding it.

"In the back of my right hand in pink please" answered the blonde and smiled back. She was starting to like this place.

"You are ready dear. Now you are pride mage from Fairy Tail. Guys, this is our new member Lucy." She said and the guild cheered and started partying. The whole guild happy that they have such sweet new friend.

"Hey Luce" called someone behind her. She turned only to see Natsu trying to come to her. She giggled when he punched some guy who flew to him from somewhere.

"L-Luce?" she asked confused

"Yeah it's a nickname" he said with his infamous grin that would make her blush. But when she saw his serious and sad expression her smile dropped. He then looked her in the eyes and sai "I'm sorry" that utterly confused her and shocked her. What was he talking about?!

"W-what? W-why?" she asked.

"Because I wasn't there to help you. If only I've found you earlier you should've be good and with your family now" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he serious? She cupped his face, making him stiffen.

"You are talking nonsenses. How could've you do that if you didn't even know about the tower, the slaves and the whereabouts? And do you think that you were going to beat Jel… the boss? No! What's done is d-done. I'm grateful that you found me and that I'm here n-now " she said sadly, her voice cracking and ready to cry again. He couldn't answer her because she was right. He didn't even know about all these stuffs at all. He didn't know why he said that in first place. Maybe because he wanted to protect her so badly that he blurted that things out. She then giggled cutting his thoughts.

"You are so sweet Natsu. Thank you for everything" she said and kissed his cheek while blushing which made Natsu blush too. They heard whistles and cheers so they parted away in instant. Then the same boy, who told Lucy about her parents, approached them and started laughing and teasing Natsu "Hoho, so flame-brain finally found a girlfriend. Oh where are my manners. My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster" he said, extending his hand for Lucy, but Natsu punched him and sent him flying towards some wall.

"Don't touch her with your dirty hands you ice princess" he shouted at him.

"What the hell did you just call me you ash-for-brains" screamed Gray and they started fighting. Lucy sweat dropped at this . Were they always like that.

"Natsu is fire dragon slayer and Gray is ice mage so is pretty normal for them to fight so much, but other than that they fight together against the enemies, can be serious, rely on each other…" then Natsu was sent flying towards the wall next to them "…but that rarely happens" the woman continued her sentence.

"And who are you" asked the blonde

"My name is Cana, nice to meet you Lucy, you wanna drink?" she asked and started to drink boze from a barrel. Lucy's eyes widened. How is she doing this?

"If you are wondering how is she doing this, no one knows. It's like she has endless stomach" explained a boy with ginger hair tied in ponytail. Behind him were sitting a boy at his age with dark hair and two older man. The one with dark blue hair and the other with dirty blonde hair and pipe.  
>"My name is Jet" said the orange-haired boy. "This behind me is Droy and the old ones there are Macao and Wakaba" he said while pointing at the others.<p>

"Oi teme, who are you calling old huh?" screamed Macao and just like that, the whole guild went into fighting. Lucy just hid behind the bar with the other girls.

"Woah Levy-chan. Isn't it too much" she asked.

"Well it is but it's more fun" she answered and smiled nerviously. The guild then stopped when the doors were burst opened. There stood two figures. Lucy poked her head from behind the counter and her eyes went wide and the tears fell.

"Lucy" a blonde woman who looked so much like Lucy ran inside, screaming the girl's name. A man following her.

"M-mommy, d-daddy" Lucy cried and ran towards them. She threw herself in their arms and they all fell on their knees crying. The guild just watched the heartwarming scene with smiles.

"I missed you so much sweetheart" cried the woman.  
>""I finally found you my little girl" cried the man.<p>

"I missed you so much. I love you." Cried Lucy.

**Nyaaa I hope you like it guys! Thank you so much for all the followers, favourites and reviews. You are so amazing I love you! Sorry if there are mistakes! Review please it will make me happy~ Good day/night from mee! **


End file.
